


How You Look in This Light

by sophie_448



Series: Birthday Cookleta 2009 [2]
Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-03
Updated: 2009-10-03
Packaged: 2019-03-28 22:20:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13913358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophie_448/pseuds/sophie_448
Summary: They've been together for two months when Archie decides he's ready.  First time.





	How You Look in This Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KateMonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateMonster/gifts).



> Beta'd by [waterofthemoon](http://archiveofourown.org/users/waterofthemoon)

 

They're making out on the couch in David's apartment. Archie is warm, willing, and pressed up against him, and David is having a hard time remembering that they're going slow. He starts trailing kisses down Archie's neck, and Archie tips his head back to give him better access, his breath coming in little hitching gasps. David slides his hand just under the hem of Archie's shirt and presses his palm against the warm skin of Archie's stomach. Archie's hand clenches in his hair.

A few minutes later, Archie pulls back. David's sure he pushed too far, and he feels like a dick. Archie's never done more than kiss with anybody else. He told David that. He's just so gorgeous and pliant and eager that David forgets sometimes.

David takes a deep breath, and he's about to apologize when Archie says, "Um, we can—if you want?" He gestures vaguely, but David gets the drift.

"Oh, Arch, no. Don't feel like you have to—I already told you I don't mind waiting till you're ready."

"No, I want to. I'm ready. I've been, um, reading, and—"

David can't help laughing. "What did you do, google gay sex?"

Archie presses his lips together and blushes.

"Oh my god, you did!"

"Well, how else am I supposed to find out things?"

"You could ask?"

Archie's eyes widen. "Oh, gosh, no. No, I don't think I could."

David sighs and shakes his head. "You're adorable, you know that?"

Archie just looks at him hopefully.

"And you're really sure?" David asks.

"Yes," Archie says, nodding firmly.

"Okay, then." David stands up, offering his hand and pulling Archie up after him. He leads him into the bedroom, then pulls him close and kisses him. "Gonna make you feel so good, baby," he whispers low in Archie's ear. He smiles when Archie shivers against him.

Archie pulls back and pulls his shirt off in one smooth motion. "Now you," he says, gesturing at David's shirt, and damn, that is _hot_. David obligingly unbuttons his shirt, taking it slow and feeling his skin heat up under Archie's gaze. He's barely let the material slide off his shoulders when Archie is on him, all warm lips and eager hands framing his face as they kiss.

David revels in the new feeling of skin on skin, letting his hands roam over Archie's back, and he's half hard by the time Archie breaks off and walks backward towards the bed, pulling David with him.

Archie lays back, and David follows willingly. He looks so gorgeous spread out across David's sheets, looking up at him with total trust. They kiss again, and David lets his hands wander like he's been wanting to for the last two months.

Archie reacts to every touch, arching and making little noises in the back of his throat that go straight to David's cock. He starts kissing down Archie's chest, taking his time. He swirls his tongue around a nipple and bites gently. Archie lets out a yelp, and he looks up quickly. "Too hard?"

Archie stares at him with wide eyes. "No."

David smiles. "Awesome." He returns to the job of driving Archie absolutely crazy.

He pauses when he gets down to the waistband of Archie's jeans, then laps at the skin just above the button and runs his thumbs teasingly just under the line of the fabric. Archie moans and arches up. David looks up the line of his body. "You're sure?" he asks, just one more time. He wants this to be good—to be _right_ , not something Archie's going to regret in the morning, but Archie just gazes steadily down at him.

"I'm sure, Cook. I promise I've thought this through. Now will you please just touch me?" The last is said with a slight, desperate whine.

David grins. "Yeah, I think I can do that."

He makes short work of Archie's jeans and boxers, and, god, Archie is hard and wanting, every inch of him beautiful. David just has to stare for a minute. "You are so amazing, you know that?" he breathes. Archie just smiles at him. David leans down and laps at the head of his cock, already leaking beads of precome, then sucks him down. Archie thrusts up into his mouth with a broken cry, and David chokes a little and pulls back.

"Easy there."

"Sorry, sorry. I just—"

"Nothing to be sorry for, sweetheart," David assures him. He goes back down, bracing an arm across Archie's hips. He alternates licking and sucking, rolling his tongue against the bundle of nerves just under the head, until Archie is completely gone, tossing his head back and forth on the pillow, making desperate little gasps and moans. Then Archie reaches down and stops him.

"Something wrong?"

"No. Gosh, no. Just, I don't want—I want you to—" Archie takes a breath and meets David's eyes. "I want you to f-fuck me," he says.

David nearly comes right there. "Are you sure? We don't have to—the first _time_?"

"Please," Archie says, eyes pleading, "It's what I want. To be that close to you?"

David licks his suddenly dry lips. "Yeah, okay, sure. Yes."

"I have, um, things. If you need—"

David blinks. "Did you _plan_ this, Archuleta?"

Archie shakes his head. "No. I mean, sort of? Not, like, tonight? But I started carrying it with me a little while ago. Just in case, for when I was ready."

"You are amazing," David repeats. "It's okay, though. I have— _things_."

Archie just nods. "Okay. Okay, good. Awesome."

"Okay. Turn over on your stomach. It'll be easier the first time."

Archie complies while David slides out of his own jeans, hissing as the material slides over his aching cock. He kneels behind Archie and lays a line of kisses down his spine, smoothing his hands down his sides. When he gets down to the last vertebra, he pauses, then spreads Archie open. Archie tenses up, and David strokes his hip. "Shh," he soothes. "Trust me, okay?"

Archie breathes out, and David feels the muscles relax under his hand. He dips his head and licks at Archie's opening, testing. Archie trembles and lets out a soft, “Oh.” David licks until Archie is pushing back against him, mumbling a string of nonsense syllables. Then he pushes inside the ring of muscle, tasting the musky flavor there. He thrusts his tongue in a few times while he presses his knuckles against the skin behind Archie's balls. Archie's keening and pushing back, begging wordlessly.

David pulls back and reaches for his nightstand, where he grabs a bottle of lube and a condom from the drawer. He pours a generous amount of lube over his fingers and circles one around Archie's hole. When he feels the muscle relax, he pushes in. Archie goes still.

"Okay?"

"Yeah, just. Weird."

When one feels easy, David adds a second finger. He scissors them inside Archie, searching. When Archie lets out a surprised cry and his inner muscles flutter, David grins. He's careful with the third, but Archie pushes against his hand, taking it in faster than David planned. Not long after, Archie feels loose enough that David thinks he's ready. He pulls his fingers out, and Archie whimpers with the loss.

David reaches for the condom. "Last chance," he says. "You're sure?"

"I'm sure. I want it to be you."

David nods, feeling a sudden sting behind his eyes. He rolls the condom on and slicks himself, lines up and slides in, slowly, slowly. Biting his lip, he fights for control. "Feel so amazing. So tight," he gasps out.

Archie's breathing in harsh pants now. "Know it hurts, baby," David says. "Just hold on for me."

Another minute, and David is all the way in. Archie's tense all over, and David hates that he's hurting him, but he knows he has to stick it out now. "Try to relax," he says, stroking Archie's hair, his arms, his back. Little by little, David feels Archie relax.

"Okay," Archie finally gasps. "Okay, you can move."

David goes slow at first. Out and back in, shallow little thrusts growing longer. It's not long before Archie is pushing back against him, learning to match his rhythm.

When he's close, David reaches around and wraps his hand around Archie's cock, pulling in time with his thrusts. The beautiful broken sounds coming from Archie hit his ears like a harmony. A few more pulls, and Archie is coming hot over his hand. His muscles clench around David's cock, and that's it, David's coming with a shout.

He pulls out reluctantly and discards the condom, then he gathers Archie against him. Archie tilts his head up, and David kisses him. He pulls back and just stares for a minute. He thinks he must have been pretty awesome in a past life to deserve someone as amazing as Archie. "I love you," he says, only realizing as he says it how true it is.

Archie's smile is like the sun. "Me too," he whispers, tucking his head into the crook of David's neck. David tightens his arms around him. He never wants to let go.


End file.
